


Geography of Adult Relationships

by boratvoicemywife



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Dry Humping, Episode Related, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s02e10 Mixology Certification, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Negotiation, Sexual Tension, Smut, Theyre both in love, responsible drinking, troys so in love and he doesnt even know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boratvoicemywife/pseuds/boratvoicemywife
Summary: A conversation following their night at The Ballroom sets the scene for an evening of new experiences.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	Geography of Adult Relationships

Troy had just finished dropping off Britta at her apartment following his unfortunate 21st birthday at The Ballroom. Once Britta was safely inside, Abed climbed into the passenger seat and Troy drove him back to the campus dorms in relative silence, save the quiet music coming from the radio of Jeff’s Lexus. As Troy pulled into the dorm parking lot and parked the car, he thought back over the course of the evening’s events, and couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of disappointment that came over him.

Troy spoke softly, “Hey man, I’m sorry for fussing at you earlier. About the tattletale thing,”

“It’s okay, it’s been a stressful night. And you’re kind of right, that is something I need to filter better”

Troy nodded, “Speaking of stressful, what happened with you tonight? You seemed, like, super bummed before we left.

“Oh,” Abed’s expression shifted in that minute way only Troy would notice, “this guy Robert let me talk about Farscape for a long time because he wanted to have sex with me and when I declined he threw a drink in my face.” 

Troy sat for a moment, stunned, before a switch flipped and anger began coursing through his system, “Wait  _ what _ ? What the fuck, what kind of asshole does that.”

“It’s okay, I think I kind of led him on because I knew he was hitting on me and didn’t say anything.”

“No, Abed, that’s really not okay. He can’t just expect people to have sex with him just because he talked to them. And it’s super fucked up to throw shit at someone for not having sex with him. Dude, you are not in the wrong here, I promise,” Troy  _ really  _ hoped his point was getting across. The idea of some guy harassing Abed made his blood boil and the last thing he wanted was for Abed to misinterpret the situation and think he had done something wrong.

Abed shrugged, “I guess. I don’t know, I feel really weird about the whole thing.”

“Look man, if you ever see that dude again or if anyone else tries shit like that with you, I’ll beat the shit out of them. Me and Jeff. and Shirley probably. You’ve got people in your corner.”

“Noted,” Abed said with a smile and a nod, “Anyways, I think Jeff was right when he said we owe you a birthday. I was thinking maybe we could get drunk just the two of us. I’ve always found drinking more fun in intimate settings, bars add an element of uncertainty that’s not preferable when impaired.”

Troy couldn’t help the soft smile that graced his face, “Yeah man, that sounds fun,” He tried to ignore the way his pulse quickened and palms grew sweaty at the idea of getting drunk, alone with Abed in his dorm room, “I’d love that.”

“Do you wanna come in and stay the night here?” Abed suggested, ”It’s late, you shouldn’t have to drive home.”

“That sounds really good actually, thanks,” Troy attempted to overlook the way his stomach flipped when his eyes met Abed’s and the overwhelming urge to kiss his best friend. He managed to resist, but only barely.

* * *

“Ok, I have Superbad and all three Hangovers. It’s not the best lineup but the majority of movies that center around alcohol deal with addiction and are usually pretty depressing so I stuck with some of the more popular comedies. I really like Superbad though, and the Hangovers are okay so I’m not too disappointed. I think it’ll be a fun set.” Abed spoke quickly, setting the four DVD cases on his dorm room coffee table. He and Troy were preparing for their second attempt at Troy’s introduction to adult drinking. 

“As for drinks, I got Jim Beam because I think whiskey is probably the most grown-up drink so I figured it was fitting for our grown-up drinking session. But I also got a pack of Mikes Hard Lemonade because it’s easy to drink even though it has low alcohol content. And the lemonade fits with Superbad so it keeps within the theme.” Next to the DVDs, Abed placed the whiskey bottle, lemonade cans, two small glasses, and a small bucket of ice.

Troy couldn’t keep the stupid grin off his face, “This is gonna be so fun. I’m glad you thought all this out I would never know what to pick. Also, I’ve told you before, The Hangover movies are better than you give them credit for.”

“I can’t have this conversation right now, at least not sober. We can discuss it again after we watch the movies.”

“Deal.”

Without any more fanfare, Abed popped Superbad into the DVD player and unceremoniously cracked open their lemonades. As the two of them watched Michael Cera and Jonah Hill’s escapades on-screen, Troy became increasingly aware of the way Abed’s body was pressed up against his own. They were sat shoulder-to-shoulder, thigh-to-thigh, and the more they drank the more distracting this fact became. By the time Superbad had come to an end they had finished the six-pack of lemonades and were both a few steps passed tipsy. 

Troy’s hyper-awareness of Abed’s body next to his shifted into a low-burning arousal as the first Hangover began to play. Abed had poured both of them a glass of bourbon on the rocks and when he sat back on the couch, he casually wrapped one of his arm around Troy’s shoulders. It wasn’t uncommon for them to curl up together while watching movies, but the alcohol in Troy’s system was making his skin hot and his jeans tight. This was going to become a problem very quickly and he wasn’t sure he could make it through all three movies.

The whiskey was bitter and Troy didn’t necessarily enjoy drinking it, but he managed to finish his glass alongside Abed. When Abed offered him a second helping, Troy spoke up, “Actually I’m good. I think I’m like, an appropriate level of drunk. More would feel like overkill.”

“Cool. Cool cool cool. I didn’t really want to drink anymore but I was willing to follow your lead.”

Troy felt unprecedented levels of affection bubble up inside him, “Dude, this whole thing is super great of you. You’re always so good to me, how are you such a good person  _ all the time _ ?”

Abed shrugged, “It comes naturally to be nice to you, it just makes sense. I usually struggle to know what the right thing to do is to make people happy, but it’s easy with you. You make sense to me I guess.”

Troy was left speechless, completely overwhelmed with emotion. He suddenly became intensely aware of how close his face was to Abed’s. And the way his body was pressed up against Abed’s. And the way Abed smelled like laundry detergent and alcohol and  _ him _ . 

Normally, Troy would have pulled away in a fuss, but in his drunken stupor, he found himself sinking into the embrace, enjoying Abed’s warmth and the intimacy of it all. 

Troy barely noticed Abed moving before soft lips were pressed to his own. Abed was kissing him. However, as soon as Troy gained the brainpower to kiss back, Abed had pulled back. Troy sat stupefied for a moment before asking, softly, “Why did you do that?” 

“It felt appropriate, given the context and our blocking.”

“Okay. Did you... _ want to _ though.”

Abed tilted his head, considering the question, “Yes.”

Troy didn’t give himself time to wonder if this was a bad idea, “Do you want to do it again.”

“Yeah,” Abed murmured. And they were kissing again.

This time, Troy really committed to the kiss, alcohol spurring on his confidence. Troy had kissed plenty of girls in his life, but this was so different. Not just because it was a dude but because it was Abed.  _ His _ Abed, his best friend. He pushed further into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Abed’s mouth and kissing him like he was the only thing in the entire world

It wasn’t long before Troy threw a leg over Abed, effectively straddling the older man’s hips while Abed tangled his fingers in Troy’s hair. Troy’s hands traveled down to slip under Abed’s shirt, feeling the hot skin of his stomach, “Shirt, take your shirt off.” Abed obliged, pulling his t-shirt over his head before pulling Troy’s sweatshirt up and off. As their bare chests pressed together, a new lick of heat ran up Troy’s spine.

Abed’s hands moved from Troy’s hips to Troy’s ass, slipping into the back pockets of his jeans. The bulge in Troy’s jeans pressed against the matching one in Abed’s, and Troy’s brain short-circuited. For the first time in a very long time, Troy’s brain was quite. There wasn’t a single thought in his head other than  _ Abed Abed Abed _ . 

The metallic zip could be heard beneath their labored breaths as Troy unzipped Abed’s fly, slipping his hand into the front of Abed’s pants, earning him a deep moan. Abed returned the favor, grasping at Troy’s dick through his jeans. Troy buried his face in the crook of Abed’s neck as they gasped and groaned in unison, rutting against each other’s hands. The credits of the Hangover played in the background, completely forgotten.

“Fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck,” Troy came with a throaty groan against Abed’s neck, who followed shortly after. They sagged against each other, removing their hands from each other’s pants. 

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, catching their breaths. As he rolled off of Abed’s lap, Troy was the first to speak up, “These pants are, uh, gonna get gross soon. We should probably change.”

Abed nodded, “You can borrow some pajamas.” He retrieved a spare pair of clothes for troy, and they got dressed in relative silence. Once cleaned up, and both of them sat back down on the couch, Abed spoke again, “I think we should talk.” Troy nodded in agreement.

“Did this ruin everything?” Troy asked, “Like, are we not gonna be able to be friends anymore?”

“I don’t think so. We can just choose to not let it ruin anything. I think that’s our choice to make,” Abed clarified.

“Ok, cool,” Troy nodded in agreement, even though he wasn’t exactly sure how  _ choosing not to be weird about having sex with your best friend _ worked. “Second question um, why did you kiss me?”

“I told you, the context and the blocking felt appropriate.”

“No, I mean, you said you wanted to. Why did you  _ want _ to?”

“Because I’m attracted to you”

Troy’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, “Ok. Does being attracted to me include, like, mushy stuff too?”

“Mushy stuff?”

“Like, boyfriend feelings, I guess.”

“Oh, then yes.”

“Cool. that’s cool.”

Abed felt it was his turn to ask questions, “Are you attracted to me? With mushy boyfriend feelings?”

Troy couldn’t help but feel shy at the question, “Yeah, I think so.”

“Cool, cool cool cool.”

“Does this make us… boyfriends? Or something?

“If you want to be. I’ve pretty much wanted to date you since the STD fair, but you seemed pretty committed to the heterosexual thing so I figured I’d let you take the lead if you were interested.” 

Troy tried not to let Abed’s confession overwhelm him and instead focused on considering their relationship status, “I think- I think I’d like to be boyfriends. That sounds good.”

“Cool, cool cool cool,” Abed repeated himself. “Now that we’ve talked, can we make out some more.” 

Troy felt himself grin, grateful to move on from the serious conversation, “Yes, please. But can we move to the bed because I’m getting super tired and will probably pass out soon.”

“Yeah, that works,” Abed turned off the TV, threw away their empty lemonade cans, and the two of them climbed into Abed’s bottom bunk together.

They settled in under the covers, and it didn’t take long for them to fall into each other, kissing slow and gentle. They kissed for what could have been hours as Troy lost all concept of time there in Abed’s bunk, completely caught up in his best friend -his boyfriend- and the feeling of intimacy he was becoming addicted to.

He finally understood what Abed meant when he said it was easy to make Troy happy. Nothing had ever come as easily to Troy as loving Abed did.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to drink responsibly and always have open dialogue with your romantic and sexual partners.   
> Wasn't sure whether to mark this as mature or explicit so if you think the mature label isn't appropriate let me know.


End file.
